SYN is Alive 2: skyns
by jasonalex
Summary: individually follows the characters from the first season of SYN is Alive, and their adventures following the end of RPT
1. Episode 1: Claire

**Episode 1: Claire**

RPT was over, and Claire wasn't sure how she was going to cope, from now on her time at SYN was to be strictly G-Rated. She stayed back after the finale to speak to the studio, "Look, SYN, i think from now on our relationship should be strictly plutonic, any sexual relations wouldn't be appropriate at 3pm on a Saturday afternoon" she checked the texts page "Are you trying to break up with me?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

The texts page remained unchanged for a few moments, before the reply "Oh, well, this is awkward, i wasn't actually interested in you"

So Claire was feeling rejected, and kind of embarrassed. This whole time the studio was interested in someone else, she thought about her encounters with the studio and it's tentacles. "Slaps, that fucking bitch"

It was a strange situation, who would of thought that ANYONE would have a thing for Slaps. Then she figured that the only person who Slaps would ever have a chance with would be this mutated radio studio that probably doesn't have the ability to see things (She had deducted this because of the fact that the Studio wanted to get with Slaps, and if it was able to see her, it wouldn't want to anymore).

She arrived home, glad that she had solved that dilemma in her life, yet still slightly upset about the fact that she wouldn't be able to ask for sexts in her new show… dude where's my hoverboard, 3pm Saturdays on 90.7 SYN FM (yes, even claire's brain shamelessly plugs shows).

She entered her house, Criddle and Callum had beat her home, Callum was already wearing his frilly apron and was preparing some modern foods. Claire sat down "I broke up with the studio" she said.

"Are you sure about that? I'm fairly sure it had the hots for slaps not you, obviously it doesn't have the ability to see"

"Okay fine."

"So now you're coming crawling back to Criddle and me, thinking we'll just be a happy threesome again?"

"Well.. I was hoping"

"Well sorry claire, we don't want you"

Criddle joined in "Well actually.."

"Noone asked you, Criddle" said Callum.

Tonight was a terrible night for Claire, she went to bed, because no matter how great Callums modern foods were, she had completely lost her appetite.


	2. Episode 2: Callum

**Episode 2: Callum**

Something wasn't quite right when Callum woke up, something was wrong, something was missing. You see, every morning Callum would wake up very early and cook breakfast for Criddle and Claire, well, he used to cook for Claire, but ever since he realised she was a dirty slut she was left to her own devices. The point is that Callum was up at his usual time - but something, someone, was missing: Criddle.

Callum stormed into Claires makeshift room, "THE FUCK HAS CRIDDLE GONE, BITCH?"

Claire woke up, confused and disoriented, "What?"

"Criddle is not here, Criddle is gone"

"Maybe he left you because you are completely mental, and wear women's clothing"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME"

"Sure it was"

"IT WAS, I SWEAR! THE POINT IS I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE BY THE TIME I GET HOME, YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE"

Callum left, he was on his way to syn, he figured that Criddle could be there; and if not then the studio, seeing many texts every day, might be able to tell him where he had gone.

Slaps was with the studio, as a matter of fact. Because, being the clingy bitch she is, she hadn't left the studios side since she found out it had the hots for her, which come to think of it was only a few hours ago, so it wasn't really such big deal.

Callum entered the studio, "Oh, No-one's here"

"Excuse me?" replied Slaps

"Oh sorry" said Callum "The studio! I'm still not used to the fact that it is now a… being"

Several moments passed, "OH! SLAPS! Yes, okay, hello, Sometimes I forget that you exist, too. I've actually got a bit of an emergency, have you seen Criddle? I think he's left me"

"Probably because you are completely mental, and wear women's clothing"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME"

"Sure it was"

"I don't have time for this, I need to see if the studio has had any texts that could lead me to him"

Callum took a few steps into the studio, several tentacles shot out at him angrily grabbing his arms and pinning him against the wall - but not in a sexual way.

"Hold it right there" said Slaps "You are not coming in here. Anyway, syn and I have been talking all night through the text line, if anyone had've texted I would have seen it, which I didn't. And what sort of plan was that anyway? who was going to casually text a radio studio with the location of a random person?"

"Well… ummmmm, I just thought"

"Well you thought wrong, move along" she turned towards the tentacles "Let him go"

The tentacles dropped Callum to the ground and with that, feeling very pissed off and lonely, he stormed out of the studio to continue his search.


End file.
